User blog:ZDee/Sunless Sea: the Fallen London video game's Kickstarter has launched!
Navigate, survive, explore! Roam a vast underground ocean in a customised steamship. Trade with strange new lands. Battle sea monsters. Smuggle souls. Seduce your crew. Go mad and hallucinate lizards. The Kickstarter has begun! http://www.kickstarter.com/projects/failbetter/sunless-sea It will end at October 3rd, 6:02 AM EDT. Funding starts at £1. A copy of the game can be bought for £10. (Sunless Sea will definitely be available for Windows and Mac, and possibly for Linux.) September 5th update: A preview of unique Sunless Sea content has been added to Fallen London because the Kickstarter has passed 50% of its funding goal! FBG is highly thankful for everyone's support. Please enjoy the access code and share it with all your delicious friends whether they inhabit the Neath or the Surface! http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/cleftforme To celebrate the first official announcement of Sunless Sea, FBG's next major project, an access code for a cup of free coffee was distributed. http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/talleyrand Would you like a napkin to wipe the remnants from your mouth? http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/thegateandthekey September 3 is the launch date for Sunless Sea's Kickstarter! FBG needs to raise a minimal amount of funds to develop the game, and you can support them through the Kickstarter. If you've been reading the Echo Bazaar's recent facebook and twitter feeds, you'll have noticed its little ditty concerning the Surgeon's Child and the Cladery Heart: "The Surgeon's Child he swam alone, across the wide black zees. The Surgeon's Child he came unknown to old charred sovereignties... The Surgeon's Child. He'd chosen the roof-top life, and we left him untouched, as we always do. We knew we would regret it, but fair's fair. The Surgeon's Child. How could he know the Cladery Heart was ours? How could we know what we had done to sever it? Poor Heart. Poor boy. The journey home was easier for the Surgeon's Child. He lay atop the Heart as its fibrils pulsed it home. Smiled at the quiet false-stars. The journey was harder for the Heart. The waters had changed. The Neath was colder. Mt Nomad roamed here, roamed there. Years were gone. Cladery Heart! We heard your beat approach. You were a part of us, but not our best. We had banished you away to keep the lacre clean. Cladery Heart! The stories always end when we devour some unfortunate. We are rarely hungry. But we know our duties. Cladery Heart! The Surgeon's Child. We understand orphans. Must we devour him too? ... well, a toothsome fragment he is. The Cladery Heart, and the Surgeon's Child its mahout, swim into the River's mouth. There are cannonades: there are eager torrents of rats. We cannot choose to devour our Cladery Heart. And the Child its captain, so brave, so stupid. Let us find a use for them both. Let us kindly entreat our Masters to bind it with their wings and flocks. Set the Child atop its peak, and give him all he might desire. The Cladery Heart wants to sail the Unterzee? We gift it a keel and a prow! Here are engines, here is a helm and a light. Here is a name. Surgeon's Child, you ran away to zee. We understand. here's a fine prize-vessel for you. Captain it in bravery. Find what crew you can. Surgeon's Child, we've spared the Heart. Keep it from us. We can't spare it twice. Sail North. Surgeon's Child, haunt the zee. Set the Heart on those we warned you of. The captaincy is yours, until... ...until one comes to take it from you." As one FBG staff member has put it, "Is @EchoBazaar talking about a unique, backer-only ship? Or is it just spouting crazy like a whale with an overactive blowhole?" The Kickstarter will decide! Pssst, other edible access codes: *http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/warm_and_dark *http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/ALittleBonus *http://fallenlondon.storynexus.com/a/AChocolateBoxOfHorrors They've been around for several months and appear to have unlimited* uses, so feel free to share them! :) *Turns out I was wrong. >_> Category:Blog posts